Voo Oceanic 815
O Vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines saiu de Sydney, Australia no dia 22 de Setembro de 2004, ás 14:15, do portão 23, voando para Los Angeles, Califórnia, Estados Unidos, onde ele deveria pousar às 10:42. Haviam 324 passageiros, mais os tripulantes à bordo do Boeing 777. Aproximadamente com seis horas de vôo, o Vôo 815 teve problemas com seu rádio. O piloto decidiu alterar o curso para Fiji, e aproximadamente 2 horas depois, o avião teve uma turbulência depois de viajar mais de 1.000 milhas fora do curso. O avião se repartiu em três seções, nas quais uma caiu na floresta, uma na praia, e uma na costa marítima da Ilha. Passageiros e/ou tripulantes de todas as três seções sobreviveram à queda. Os detroços de um Boeing 777 foi subseqüentemente descoberto no fundo da Fossa Oceânica de Sunda, ao largo da costa da ilha indonésia de Bali, por um navio de resgate em expedição financiada pelo The Maxwell Group. As imagens feitas dos destroços, incluindo a filmagem dos corpos no interior do avião, foram liberadas para a Imprensa. Em uma entrevista, o líder da expedição Oscar Talbot disse que os corpos que estão no avião, devido a profundidade, jamais poderão ser recuperados. Queda O avião começou a descer de bico, e despressurizando se partiu em vários pedaços. A parte da cauda partiu-se antes, e caiu no mar. Momentos depois, o setor frontal e o meio caíram na ilha. A parte frontal do avião caiu no meio da floresta, e todos, com exceção do Piloto, morreram. Entretanto, a seção intemediária caiu perto da praia, onde ficaram a maioria dos sobreviventes. Jack, no entanto, foi atirado para a selva. A cauda caiu no mar, e os sobreviventes precisaram de nadar até a praia, com exceção de Bernard cujo assento ficou pendurado numa parte mais alta da selva. Outras partes se dispersaram sobre a Ilha, como o Compartimento de Carga, que caiu perto das cavernas, e alguns assentos que caíram em uma cachoeira na floresta. Os sobreviventes recordam-se de acontecimentos anteriores a queda, mas nada sobre a queda em si. Kate é uma exceção à esse caso, já que disse a Jack que ela permaneceu consciente todo o tempo e viu tudo o que aconteceu. Causa da queda Em , Desmond diz a Locke que ele causou a queda do avião. Depois de matar acidentalmente Kelvin Inman, Desmond retornou à Estação Cisne sem digitar os números no computador a tempo. Uma falha no sistema começou a ocorrer, e objetos de metal eram arremessados pela sala. Depois de conseguir digitar os números, o alarme se desligou e a estação voltou ao normal. Naquele mesmo dia, o vôo 815 da Oceanic caiu na Ilha. Na faixa especial em blu-ray do DVD Lost: A Terceira Temporada Completa, intitulada Acesso: Garantido, os criadores de Lost, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse explicam que a falha de Desmond ao não apertar o botão causou forças eletromagnéticas a criar interferências com a instrumentação do avião, fazendo-o se destruir e cair na ilha. Caminho do vôo Como foi dito, o avião desembarcou de Sydney, Austrália em direção a Los Angeles nos Estados Unidos. Sayid comenta que o avião viajou na direção Nordeste, típico de todas as companhias de aviação. Depois de perder contato pelo rádio, o piloto moveu o avião ao redor de Fiji, e duas horas depois e a duas mil milhas viajando na direção errada, o avião começou a enfrentar turbulência. Obviamente, o avião portanto caiu em algum lugar do Oceano Pacífico do Sul. Passageiros , com anotações]] Estavam 324 pessoas à bordo incluindo a tripulação. Dessas, 71 sobreviveram a queda (1 na parte frontal, 48 na seção intermediária, e 22 na cauda), o que determina um percentual de sobrevivência à queda de 21.9%. Assentos O número de parte dos assentos foram revelados durante o andamento da série, e alguns desses números de personagens principais parecem corresponder com os números da estação O Cisne (que podem ser vistos como um Easter egg). Outros números de assentos também foram revelados por sites vinculados à ABC, como o Oceanic-air.com. A Busca Familiares daqueles que estavam à bordo apenas descobriram que o avião estava desaparecido quando foram até o portão de embarque. Executivos da Oceanic mais tarde expressaram profundo desapontamento que, mesmo que eles estavam conduzindo a operação de busca mais longa na história da companhia, nenhum vestígio do vôo 815 foi encontrado ainda. The abandonment of the search drew protests from relatives of the 324 missing persons, amongst them dozens of Ocenanic employees, like Sam Thomas. According to GMN World News, it was expected that the passengers of Flight 815 would be officially declared deceased. Sam later found a plane at the bottom of the Sunda Trench while the Christiane I was apparently searching for the Black Rock. GMN later reported that it was the discovery of Flight 815. Anthony Cooper e Naomi Dorrit afirmaram aos habitantes da ilha que em Dezembro de 2004 que os destroços do avião foram encontrados e os corpos foram identificados. Testemunho de Naomi In , everything known about the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 was questioned when Naomi Dorrit claimed that the wreckage of the plane had been found, and that all the passengers were killed. She later explained in that a wreckage had been found off the coast of Bali in an ocean trench four miles down. She recalls how robots had been sent underwater to analyze the remains, and that bodies had been found. Anthony Cooper also supports Naomi's claims when Sawyer meets him on the Island, commenting that "they found your plane on the bottom of the ocean." This prompts Cooper to believe that he is in the afterlife, as his last memory before arriving on the Island was being treated by paramedics after a car accident. "Não deveriam estar" A maioria dos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic não eram para estar no avião, ou poderiam quase que facilmente evitar o acidente juntos. Para muitos desses personagens principais, existe uma razão que explica porque eles não estariam no avião ou até longe da Austrália, misturando o senso de tragédia com a narrativa, e conectando-se com o recorrente tema de destino. *Jack - Não deveria ser aceito no avião junto com o caixão de seu pai. *Kate & Edward Mars - Se ela não tivesse ajudado Ray Mullen, ela ainda estaria fugindo na Austrália. É provável que Mars estaria lá também. *Locke - Se ele tivesse falado da sua paralisia aos organizadores da Walkabout Tours, eles iriam negar sua aplicação. Chegando na Australia, Locke não deveria ser aceito no avião, pois a Oceanic não tinha um lugar para a sua cadeira de rodas. *Sawyer - Sawyer apenas estava no avião porque estava sendo deportado por brigar com um oficial do governo australiano em um bar. *Sun & Jin - Apenas destruindo uma flor-de-lótus Jin se certificou de que ele e sua esposa iriam pegar o avião juntos. Se ele não o tivesse feito, ela iria ter fugido do aeroporto e ele teria ficado para procurá-la. *Claire - Claire apenas estava no avião porque Richard Malkin pressionou-a para fazê-lo. Ela também estava grávida já há um bom tempo, e não poderia voar. *Sayid - Sayid deveria estar no vôo do dia anterior. Ele ficou na Austrália para reclamar o corpo de Essam. *Shannon & Boone - Nenhum deles estaria no avião se Boone tivesse acreditado em seus instintos sobre sua irmã e seus anteriores pedidos de socorro; ou se Bryan tivesse recusado o dinheiro de Boone. *Michael & Walt - Se não fosse por Brian Porter, Walt teria permanecido na Austrália e Michael na América. *Hurley - Uma série de eventos aconteceram com Hurley em seu caminho para o Portão 23 que poderiam normalmente impedi-lo de pegar o avião. *Charlie - Se Liam tivesse concordado em reunir a Drive Shaft, Charlie teria ficado na Austrália com seu irmão depois da data do vôo; Charlie could also have taken Liam up on his offer of shelter whilst he got clean from his heroin addiction. *Ana-Lucia - If she hadn't killed Jason and agreed to go with a mysterious man to Australia to protect him, she would never have been on the flight. *Eko - Didn't believe in the miracle he was investigating in Australia, but his superior asked him to investigate it anyway. If Eko had not investigated, or, alternately, if he had extended his investigation, he would have left Australia on another flight. *Arzt - Had his date not disappeared or had he stayed to see the Sydney bar scene, he wouldn't have bought a ticket back to Los Angeles earlier. *Nathan - Stayed behind on holiday to sightsee, after a company outing. *Joanna - Teve que adiar seu vôo por dois dias por causa de sua infecção no ouvido. *Faith Harrington - Teve que pegar um vôo mais cedo. *Dexter Cross - Ficou para trás com a namorada e o irmão dela, em vez de retornar em um vôo diferente. *Seth Norris - Pilotou o avião no lugar de Frank Lapidus, o piloto inicialmente escolhido do avião. Curiosidades Modelo de avião * A aeronave que foi usada para retratar o acidente era um ex-Delta Airlines Lockheed Martin L-1011-1 Tristar. * There has been only one crash-landing involving the desde seu desenvolvimento. No mortes resulted from that incident, however there were 18 minor injuries. * O 777 pode suportar uma turbulência maior do que pode o corpo humano. Também é totalmente automatizado com todas as seguranças manuais e sistemas múltiplos de backup para o transceiver. * Os Boeing 777, assim como os usados no vôo 815, nunca poderiam utilizar o portão 23 do Aeroporto de Sydney, apenas 767 e 737 são pequenos o suficiente para este portão. da Pérola, mostrando a data]] Data *O vôo 815 caiu na Ilha no aniversário de três anos de Juliet na Ilha. *The show premiered on September 22, 2004, the same day as the crash. The crash date was confirmed narratively when Locke told Desmond the date. **September 22, 2004 was the date of the autumnal equinox, the moment the Sun crosses the plane of the equator from the northern hemisphere. Sites não oficiais *A British website, Lost The Untold, which was set up by Channel 4, a TV station that aired the first two seasons of Lost in the UK, offered a flight manifest for Oceanic Flight 815 that is inconsistent with information stated on the show itself, as well as details from the Oceanic-air.com website. *A German site, 108minuten.de, which was set up by Pro Sieben, a TV station that airs Lost on free TV in Germany, also offers a flight manifest (by entering "oceanic", then "815" and then "manifest") that contains the names of other survivors that were never stated on the show itself. However, some of the names on the flight manifest are taken from the Lost The Untold website, while others appear to have been added by Pro Sieben themselves, without any direct involvement from the Lost producers, since it contains numerous errors (Joanna's name, for example, is incorrectly stated as "Ranting, Joanna", whereas Rose and Bernard's last name is stated as "Bernstein"). So this list has to be considered non-canonical. In addition to the manifest, there's also an "official flight transcript" that indicates that the pilot still had contact with Sydney Airport when the plane crashed, which contradicts his recount of how he lost communication with the ground prior to the crash in . Referências de fora *No segundo episódio da série Chuck na NBC, o personagem principal Chuck está sendo "testado" para ver que dados do segredos de governo ele tem conhecimento. Nesta cena, ele é instruído a dizer o que vier à cabeça ao ver algumas imagens. A respeito de uma destas cenas ele diz, "O Vôo Oceanic 815 foi derrubado por um missíl terra-ar...". Perguntas não respondidas * The plane took off at 14:55 AEDT (03:55 UTC) and flew for eight hours before crashing two time zones ahead at 22:55 AEDT, being either 23:55 or 01:55 the following day local time, depending on whether DST is being observed, and 11:55 UTC. Why then is it 16:16 at the time of the system failure and crash? * Why would the wreckage of Flight 815 be near the coast of Bali when its flight path was in the near opposite direction towards Los Angeles? * Why did the plane have trouble with its radio? Links Externos * Map Projections - Geodesic Category:Veículos Category:Cronologia